<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Have To Take It Back by Nyena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625070">You Have To Take It Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyena/pseuds/Nyena'>Nyena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyena/pseuds/Nyena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ll get your life back but it will be different  and it won’t just happen. No one is going to walk up to you and say "Hey Aaron here are your legs and old life back." You have to take it back. I want to help you and your parents get the money to get you the stuff you need to cross mile twenty six and take your life back. To do that I need your help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Have To Take It Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If the stuff Matt was hit with was acidic enough to blind him he would 100% have scars.<br/>What if the case we see Matt take in the Defenders was taken by Matt and Foggy.<br/>Also, the girl he has a date with is 100% Karen.<br/>Also lots of hand wavy Law stuff.<br/>I like to think Matt stays in contact with Aaron and they become good friends.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt walked back into his and Foggy’s new law office with the lunches he was sent to pick up when he heard a heartbeat he didn’t recognize.  A client must have walked in while he was away; he didn’t think they had any appointments though.<br/>
“Ahh hears the Murdock half!” Foggy yelled “Told you he’d be back any second.” Matt felt for the counter and put the food down before turning towards Foggy. “I was gone for like 10 minutes what’s up?” Foggy whispered that he would be right back to whoever was sitting in his office and walked over to meet Matt. “We have a potential  client with a case that I think you’ll really be interested in.” Matt raised his eyebrows in question.<br/>
“Well then let's go talk, lead the way.” Foggy offered his arm which Matt took and they walked towards Foggy’s office. “ Miss James let’s go into the conference room so we can all sit a bit more comfortably” Foggy offered as he gestured towards the room. Miss James nodded as she gathered her things and joined them. “Hey Foggy” Matt asked “Would you mind grabbing my recorder off my desk?” Foggy patted Matt’s arm<br/>
“No problem” Foggy turned around and headed towards Matt’s office.<br/>
Matt gestured towards the conference room “Miss James shall we?” Matt took a seat across from Miss. James as Foggy joined them with Matt’s recorder and computer in hand. “Thought you may want your computer too.” Foggy said as he sat down next to Matt and placed the items in front of him.<br/>
“Yeah thanks Fog.” Matt held out his hand as he addressed Miss James. “I’m Matt, the Murdock half of Nelson and Murdock.” Miss James took his hand and shook it.<br/>
“I’m Emily James thank you so much for talking with me.”<br/>
Matt readjusted himself in his seat as he responded “Not at all Miss. James. Do you mind if I record our conversation? I’m obviously not the world's fastest note taker” Matt explained by gesturing towards his eyes. “So it’s easier for me to have something to listen to later.”  Emily  nodded but Matt stayed silent. “She nodded” Foggy narrated.<br/>
“Oh I’m sorry” Emily flushed. “Of course you can.” Matt let out a chuckle as he pushed the record button. “It’s fine. So, what’s going on Miss. James? How can we help you?”  She was on the verge of tears as she started to talk this time. Matt could smell the salt “I’ve never really talked to lawyers before...” Matt heard Foggy smile “Well, Foggy said “We only bite on Tuesdays.”  Matt smiled as he remembered the old grade school joke so he finished it for him. “Foggy today is Tuesday.” Foggy pretended to check the day on his phone as he feigned surprise. “Oh so it is. You may want to watch out then.”  Emily smiled. This is why Matt loved Foggy, You just couldn’t be uncomfortable around him; he knew just how to break the ice. Having gotten his smile and small chuckle Foggy kept going. “Let’s just start with your side of the story and what you want. Also, it’s important to remember that if you hire us we legally can’t tell anyone anything you tell us, not even my girlfriend's cat.”<br/>
Emily chuckled wetly and nodded. “That I knew....It’s, it’s my son Aaron.”<br/>
Matt nodded “Is he a minor?” Miss. James wrung her hands. “He’s 14. He was paralyzed from the waist down when a wall at a new subway station crumbled and fell on him.” Matt suddenly knew why Foggy thought Matt would be interested in this case. Miss. James continued. “The doctors don’t know if he’ll ever walk again but they say it’s unlikely.” Matt had to admit so far they had his attention. As he was drawing obvious connections Matt sat up a bit straighter and turned his head in her direction. “I’m sorry to hear that and I hope that he’s getting better. I have first hand experience with how hard something like that can be and hope he’s doing as best as he can be. This isn’t about me though so what can we do for you?” Emily was really crying now and Foggy was grabbing some tissues for her. Emily kept going with her story while she waited for the tissues. “Aaron was waiting for the train to come to take him home like he does everyday after track practice when the wall just fell.” Foggy handed  Emily the  tissues as he responded.<br/>
“The first place that my mind goes is finding the company who built the wall and then finding where they got their building material. We could sue those companies for damages or at least get them to pay Aaron’s medical bills.”<br/>
Miss. James wrung her hands. “All I want is to be able to pay Aaron’s medical bills and be able to get him the stuff he needs to succeed.” Matt sat up a bit straighter.<br/>
“I understand completely.”<br/>
A few hours, a lot of questions and a box of tissues later Matt was sure they could win and didn’t even need to ask Foggy to know they were taking the case. “Well, Miss. James.” Matt said  “I don’t even need to ask my partner to know that if you want us we’ll take you as our client and try to get you damages from the company.” Foggy finished the sentence he was typing on his computer and looked up as he responded. “I agree with Matt 100%. I think that you should go  for suing the company that built the wall for damages. However, if you wanted to hire us and go for that we’d need to talk to Aaron for a bit.” Emily’s heart quickened when Foggy said this. Damn, he thought they had gotten a client. “I really want to hire you guys.” Emily whispered “But getting Aaron to talk well that’s not going to be easy. He just sleeps all day or plays video games in his room. He refuses to bathe let alone talk.” That hit close to home for Matt. He had felt exactly the same way when he had first groped his way back into dad’s and his apartment after being released from the hospital. It took him almost two weeks to take a bath. He’d even stolen his dad’s record player and holed up in his room for weeks sobbing and blasting the records because it was one of the only things he could still enjoy because in his mind he couldn’t read or watch tv anymore. It also forced the sounds and thoughts of the apartment building mobility training and braille out of his head. Matt shook his head to clear it and came back to the present. “I don’t want to force Aaron to do anything before he’s ready. We don’t even need to talk for very long, just long enough to get an idea of what happened, so when he’s ready we’ll be here we can even talk over the phone.” Emily bit her lip. “I’m going to hire you guys and I’ll talk to Aaron about calling you guys. Thank you so much.” Emily shook Matt’s and Foggy’s hands before moving on to signing some papers with Foggy while Matt went back to his office to type up notes.<br/>
Over the next few days Matt was so busy with the Aaron James case and about three others that he hadn't even thought about talking with Aaron when he heard the squeak of a wheelchair in the front office one morning. Matt took his headphones that he had in one ear out and walked out of his office. “Mr. Murdock?” Matt put a voice to the semi unfamiliar heartbeat and broke out in a grin.“ Is that Emily James?” Matt asked as he put his hand against the wall to guide him to the front door where she was. Emily readjusted her purse on her shoulder as he responded. “It is and I brought Aaron with me.” Matt reached the front door and held out his hand for Emily to shake and then turned towards Aaron. “Hey Aaron I’m Matt it’s nice to meet you. I hope you're feeling okay today.” Matt could practically hear Aaron’s eyes roll as he scoffed. “My mom found a blind lawyer? Great, do you think we’re going to bond or something?” Matt took a breath and tried to remember how pissed he had been after his accident. Aaron was still really angry but Matt was sure he just needed time and hopefully he could come out the other end of this. “Hey I’m not here to have some disabled group therapy. Your mom didn’t know I was blind when she came in to consult with us. I just want to talk about your accident so we can help you. Want to go chat for a bit and help us out?” Aaron gripped the armrest of his chair. “No. I don’t want to waste my afternoon talking to some lawyer.” Matt sighed, time to try a different tactic then. The same one his dad had used to get him to talk to the therapist the hospital sent to his house. “Fine. I’m about to go on lunch anyway. I'd love a long break. I've got other cases too so I’ve been super busy. How about 10 minutes?  We talk for 10 minutes that's it. I’ll even set a timer. After that we’re done and you can swear me out and call me any name in the book. You can even flip me off. I won’t see it, won’t bug me. ” Aaron went quite as he thought. Wow Matt didn’t think that was going to work. “Five minutes I’ll give you five minutes.” Matt was astounded. “Yeah we can do 5 minutes.”<br/>
“You promise it’ll only be five minutes?” Aaron whispered.<br/>
Matt smiled. “We can do five. I promise, no more no less. I’ll even draw up a contract and put it in writing. I’m a lawyer, It's what I do best.” Foggy joined them at this point. “What do we do best? Handle a bunch of law school debt?” Foggy shook hands with Emily and Aaron while Matt caught him up to speed. “Aaron agreed to talk with us for five minutes.” Foggy clapped his hands together. “That’s great!” Matt turned his head towards Foggy “Foggy do you want to go take care of Miss. James in your office while Aaron and I go talk? Or Aaron would you rather have your mom with you? We can do either but it’ll go faster if your mom goes and talks with Foggy while we talk.” Aaron thought for a bit and then made up his mind. “We can talk alone, I don’t care.”<br/>
Matt was taken aback he hadn’t expected that. “All right let me get my computer and recorder and we can go chat.”  Matt grabbed his stuff and escorted Aaron into the conference room. “Ok Aaron,” Matt said, pulling out his phone and setting up a timer. “Five minutes starts now.” Aaron looked at the timer as it started counting down. “Good I’m only here because my mom said she’d take me to lunch and buy me a new video game that I want.” Matt adjusted his glasses and let out a chuckle. “Nice. To get me out of the house and to do mobility training my dad bribed me with ice-cream and new records. When I finally came out of my room and took a bath I got two. I got a great Queen one, still have them.  So, Aaron what happened on the 6th of May?”<br/>
Aaron’s heart rate increased. “A subway wall crushed me. I was standing waiting for my train after school like I do every day except this time I was at the new station because it’s closer to my school and it had just opened.  When the train started up the tunnel the wall started vibrating and then I was on the floor with the wall on top of me. That’s it.” Matt typed and nodded as he thought. “Were you leaning against the wall at the time?” Aaron tapped his fingers on the table “Yes. I was exhausted because I just had track practice.” Aaron sniffed as he mentioned track. Matt realized that was probably a touchy subject because he’d never run again so he didn’t push it. Aaron wiped his nose. “I don’t want to talk anymore.” Matt tilted his head in Aaron’s direction. “I understand. It’s hard.”<br/>
Aaron clenched his fists “NO YOU DON'T NO ONE DOES!” Matt was a bit surprised at the outburst but stayed calm. “You’re right no one understands someone else's feelings. I’m sorry I’ll rephrase. What I meant is I can relate. I know what it feels like to have something taken away like that.” Aaron released his fists and crossed his arms. “What then. What does it feel like to have your life ruined. Do you know what it feels like to have to have your dad bathe you and help you go to the bathroom!”  Matt pushed his brailler aside. “Yes I do. Those things take time. It took me weeks, you probably months but you’ll hopefully get that independence back. You’re embarrassed and angry, angry at the world. Why did this happen to you of all people? Why not the guy next to you? You're mad at everyone who can walk and goes to work and school, how dare the world keep spinning when yours stopped. You're tired and confused by what your therapists are saying, mad at your family for telling you to be strong.” Aaron uncrossed his arms and relaxed a bit as he reached forward and stopped the timer. “How? How do you...?” Matt reached up and took off his glasses revealing the scars on his face, something he rarely did in front of people unless it was Foggy, Karen or the immediate Nelson family. “I wasn’t born blind.  When I was nine I pushed an old guy out of the path of an oncoming truck and got hit instead. I’m remembering how I felt after my accident. I thought you might have at least similar feelings.” Aaron’s eyes widened in surprise and he bowed his head.<br/>
“I’m just so tired of the pity from everyone and all the reporters.” Matt nodded.<br/>
“I know and that doesn’t stop, it sucks I’m not gonna lie. I’m in my 30’s and still get it. It’ll die  down though, a bit. As you get older and gain back your independence. I’ll tell you what though,  I’m a blind orphan who grew up in the foster system raised by pretty strict nuns. You won’t get any oh you poor dear pity from me. Ok?”<br/>
Aaron nodded. “I’d like that, thanks... I’m worried about school and going back I think people will treat me differently.” Matt bit the inside of his cheek as he thought how to respond.<br/>
“Do you want my answer from my experience or the canned trauma recovery therapist bullshit answer of  you don’t want them as friends and you’ll find someone else?”<br/>
Aaron looked up at Matt who still hadn’t replaced his glasses. “Your answer.” Matt thought and chose his words carefully as he responded. “They will. They will treat you differently. You just have to show them you’re the same person you were before your accident. When I first learned braille and how to use my cane well enough to get mainstreamed back into public school people danced around me, kids switched tables at lunch, thought I couldn't hear them and wouldn’t notice. Teachers called me poor dear and said I didn’t need to do this assignment if I wasn’t feeling up to it and stuff like that. I just accepted that,  put my head down and put a smile on my face. I thought I wouldn’t have friends and teachers would talk down to me for the rest of my life but that wasn’t true. I made a great friend in high school who was treating me weird and I talked with him about it and he learned. We still text. I made the best friend of my entire life in law school. He's in the next office talking with your mom. He's like my brother. He doesn't dance around me because I talked with him and showed him that the only difference between us is that my eyes don’t work.  It was awkward at first but we both learned. I’m completely capable of doing everything he can, if not more, I mean I can read in the dark he can’t do that. People will treat you with kid gloves. I'm not gonna lie. You just have to show them what you can still do because it’s a hell of a lot.”<br/>
Aaron sniffed “What about girlfriends? I don’t see you wearing a wedding ring.” Matt laughed<br/>
“Yeah I’m single but I have a date tonight. Remember I was nine when I lost my sight so I wasn’t worried about that then. When I started to notice girls I thought the exact same thing though. However, I found out it’s not a problem, as a matter of fact, I hope client privilege goes both ways here because it doesn't have to but I’m going to let you in on a secret anyway okay? Do not tell my law partner I said this.”  Matt heard Aaron smile which he counted as a win.<br/>
“Ok I won’t”<br/>
Matt smiled back  “I think being blind helps me get girls. I’ve had my share of girlfriends and relationships, especially in law school. I think they feel bad and talk to me out of pity but then notice how awesome I am.  My friend calls it the wounded duck complex. I’ll let you in on another secret; this isn’t a first date either, I don’t get pity from her. We really like each other for who we are. You’ll find someone, trust me. Being in a wheelchair won’t change that.” Matt felt his watch and realized they had been talking for almost an hour. He was about to mention that when Aaron spoke again. “I just can’t stop thinking about all of the things I can’t do anymore.”<br/>
Matt’s pushed his lips into a thin line. “I know. I did the same thing but it helps to think about what you can still do. The therapists are right on that count. It's corny but it helps. I never thought I would read again or finish high school let alone graduate law school and pass the New York State bar exam. Yet here I am, Matthew Michael Murdock Esquire, a lawyer with his own practice who reads and writes everyday. I graduated at the top of my class too, summa cum laude. It wasn’t easy but I did it. You can do anything you put your mind to I promise. You’re at mile one of the marathon but somewhere between all of the physical therapy, mobility training  and therapist meetings you’ll cross mile twenty six. You’ll get your life back it will be different and it won’t just happen. No one is going  to walk up to you and say hey Aaron here are your legs and old life back. You have to take it back. I want to help you and your parents get the money to get you the stuff you need to cross mile twenty six and take your life back. To do that I need your help, I need you to talk to me. I know it’s hard but will you do it?” Aaron scratched his head. “So much for not being here for a disabled group therapy session huh? Yeah I’ll try my best, what do you need to know?” Matt centered his computer and put his glasses back on. “Then let’s get started.” Aaron took a deep shaky breath and started talking about the day of the accident pausing every once and awhile to compose himself.  Matt didn’t mind. About twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door and Aaron’s mom walked in Foggy trailing behind her. “You guys have been talking for a bit longer than five minutes.” Emily said as she sat down next to her son. “Matt ran his fingers over the page he’d just typed as he responded. “Yeah we just got talking. After hearing Aaron’s side of the story we definitely have a case here Miss. James.” Emily put her hand on her son's shoulder and squeezed and looked at Matt.<br/>
“Should we call it a day?”<br/>
Matt straightened his notes. “Sure we can call it day. Foggy and I will do some research, start putting something together and be in contact with you.” Aaron backed up his chair and went to turn and leave but stopped before he did. “Hey, Mr. Murdock?”<br/>
Matt turned his head in Aaron’s direction. “Yeah?”<br/>
Aaron rubbed his neck nervously. “Ummm would it be okay if I asked you for your phone number?”<br/>
Matt beamed. “Of course. I’ll tell you my number and you can put it in your phone? I don’t have the best handwriting or anything to write it on that you could read.”  Matt recited his number and heard Aaron put it in his phone. “Thank you Mr. Murdock.”<br/>
Matt stood up as he responded. “Anytime Aaron and feel free to text me even if it’s just to complain about trauma recovery or group therapy.”<br/>
Aaron put his phone back in his pocket, shook Matt’s hand and left.<br/>
Over the next few days Matt was so busy he hardly noticed when his office phone rang. He waited for Karen or Foggy to answer but they didn’t so he let out a sigh and answered. “Nelson and Murdock, how can I help you?” The voice on the other end paused for a bit before speaking.<br/>
“Mr. Murdock?” Matt recognized Emily James’s voice instantly. “Speaking. Is this Emily James?”<br/>
The phone line crinkled “It is. I just wanted to thank you for whatever you said to Aaron the other day and for giving him your personal number. You really didn’t need to do that. I don’t know what you said but thank you. Aaron still has his hard days where he doesn’t leave his room but it seemed to help him.” Matt switched the ear he was putting the phone to and responded.<br/>
“No problem. I’m glad to hear he’s doing a little better.” Emily went silent for a little bit before speaking. “Can I ask what you talked about?” Matt twirled the cord of the phone around his finger. “That’s up to Aaron. It was some personal stuff and I don’t want to betray that trust. I hope you understand.”<br/>
Matt could hear Emily smile as she responded. “I understand, thank you.”<br/>
Matt rested the phone on his shoulder as he responded. “You’re welcome I’m glad I could help and Emily, Aaron really can text or call me anytime if he wants.” Emily thanked Matt again, promised she would say hi to Aaron for him and hung up.  Matt put the phone back into it’s cradle and got back to work on the email he was writing.<br/>
Day’s passed and Matt forgot about the fact that he had given Aaron his personal number until his cell phone spoke up and told him he had a text from an unknown number. “Hey, Mr. Murdock It’s Aaron James.  I just wanted to send you a text and thank you for the chat the other day and let you know that I started physical therapy today. I also texted my friend.”<br/>
Matt was positively beaming as he dictated his message back. “You can call me Matt. That’s awesome! Every little step counts and that’s not a small step that’s a huge one. I'm proud of you.” Matt got a text back almost instantly.<br/>
“Thanks. I don’t want him to come over to the house just yet but I’m getting there. How was your date?”<br/>
Matt Laughed. Aaron had a hard road ahead of him but Matt was sure he was going to come out the other end of this and he was going to make sure Aaron got everything he needed to do just that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>